December Love
by Mrs.ConstancioMahone
Summary: Ikuto has a question for Amu. What's the question? What's Amu's answer for  this? AMUTO Read to find out! My second story! R&R pleaseeeee :D


**Winter Wonderland**

Lovely-chan here with a new story! This time its a Christmas special! Just a one-shot.

I'm only working on one-shot until I get enough people favoriting/alerting my other story_**Love Angels**_.

_Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara and Harry Potter in any way. XD

* * *

_

_**Normal POV**_

The snow fell from the sky as it piled up on a certain pink haired female's head. "Where are they? They're half an hour late!" exclaimed the pink haired female.

"Don't worry they'll be here!" a girl with reddish brown hair said to calm her down.

"How can I calm down Ginny! Ikuto and Harry are both late! You don't care? How can you be so patient?" the pink hair girl screamed.

"Amu, just calm down. They're going to be by soon. I know they are. They probably making something special for us." Ginny said calmly. As she said that there were two boys dashing towards them.

"Wow you girls look great!" said a boy known as Harry, Ginny's fiance. Ginny was wearing a white dress with black stockings with brown boots and black coat **(A/N: Everybody's outfits are on my profile**) . Amu was wearing a red of the shoulder dress with black stockings and black boots .

"You boys don't look to bad yourselves!" Amu exclaimed. Ikuto was wearing light blue jeans and a plain white shirt and white converses. As for Harry, he was wearing black jeans with a white shirt and white converses .

Since they were all together, they finally went to Utau's house for the big Christmas party, Ikuto, as Amu's boyfriend, held you little waist tightly as they strolled together.

**Rrrrinnngggg...rrrrinnngggg... **To Amu's took his arm from her waist to check his phone.

(**Ikuto-Bold **_Harry-Italics)_

_'Are you going to ask her? She even told you she wanted it on Christmas!_

_-Harry_

**'Of course I'm going to ask her. I've been waiting for Christmas this whole month!'**

**-Ikuto**

_'I Hope you really will do it this time. This time don't be kidding!'_

_-Harry_

**'I won't because I know that I love her with all my heart and I don't want to give her away to some other guy. I love her.'**

**-Ikuto**

_'Dude, no need to get all dramatic! Good luck! :D'_

_-Harry_

Ikuto smiled as he remembered how he met Amu.

_**Flashback...**_

_A five year old Amu was running in the park to get to her favorite tree when she saw a blue haired boy. 'He has blue hair? I thought I was the only one with weird hair!' She ran over him with interest and excitement. "Hi! I'm Amu! What's your name?' Amu said with a bright smile. "Ikuto." Ikuto said bluntly._

"_I like the name Ikuto! Do you want to be friends?" Ikuto got up and walked away leaving the five year old to be lonely once again._

_**Next day...**_

_When Amu went to go to her favorite tree Ikuto was there again. "Ikutooo!" Amu yelled to him. He looked up and smiled. "I decided I want to be your friend," Ikuto said getting up walking to Amu. "on one condition: You have to marry me when we're older." _

"_I have no problem with that!" Amu said smiling holding his hand. They told each other they're secrets, they're families and everything else a five and eleven year old can talk about. As time went, they became closer and closer, soon developing feelings for each other. _

_**End of Flashback**_

_**Ikuto's POV**_

"Ikuto? Ikuto! IKUTO!" Amu screamed my name over and over.

"Hn?" I answered.

"We're at the party already!" I looked up to see the mansion that me and Utau shared. Amu was about to knock on the front door right when an angry Utau opened the door. "Where the hell were you guys? You're an hour late!" We all sweat-dropped when Utau started to mutter to herself instead of yelling at us. "Utau you look great!" My strawberry said. Utau was wearing white shorts that had stripes, a red turtle neck with a white sweater over it. She also wore black stockings with black boots.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Get in already!" We all stumbled through the door to get into the mansion. "Where's Kukai?" I asked Utau.

"He got really drunk and started flirting with other girls so I locked him in the bathroom." she said like it was nothing at all. We all sweat-dropped again. '_It's now or never.' _"Amu will you come outside with me?" I said blushing. As Ikuto Tsukiyomi I would never blush for any ordinary girl, but Amu's special, she can make me blush anytime.

The stars were out and the moon was shining brightly. I got down on one knee and said "Amu Hinamori. The Love of my life. The person to give me a reason to live. Without you,I'm nothing. I love you so much I don't want to let you go to some other guy. Amu Hinamori, will you marry me?" I opened up the little black box in my hand to show a ring with pink diamond surrounded by sapphires.

"Hmm... Let me think about it." She turned he head away from me. Disappointment filled my eyes and worry filled my face. "Why do I even have to think about it? Of course I will!" She then smashed he lips onto mine. The petite kiss turned into a passionate kiss.

_**One year later (on Christmas)**_

_**Amu's POV**_

"Do you Amu Hinamori take Ikuto Tsukiyomi as you beloved husband? To hold and to love? Through sickness..."**(A/N I don't know what they say so I'm just going to say …..) **

"I do." I said holding Ikuto's hold and staring into his eyes.

"Do you Ikuto Tsuki-" The priest started.

"Don't say anything. I do." Ikuto said smiling a sincere smile. "You look beautiful, did I tell you that?"

"Yes you did." I said giggling. I was wearing strapless white dress with red flowers and red at the top of my dress and the bottom. "Amu! Congrats!" My Bestfriend Ginny exclaimed.

"Amu! Good Luck with this guy over here." Utau, my other bestfriend said laughing.

"Hey! That's an insult!" Ikuto said pouting.

"You girls look great! Even better then me!" Ginny was wearing a short red dress with white polka dots with frills at the bottom. Utau was wearing a long white dress with purple flowers over it **(A/N All the girls dresses are on my profile).**

"Someone looking better you than you is like saying that I'm not hot!" My new hisband exclaimed. "Now let's go on our honeymoon in Hawaii!" He grabbed my hand and ran out of the altar. I waved a quick goodbye to my friends "I'll see you guys in a few days! Don't worry Ginny I'll be able to make it to your wedding on New Years!" With that last word, we got into the limo starting a new life with Ikuto is Husband and Wife. On Christmas.

* * *

So what did you think? A little short in my opinion but please R&R! I need your feedback so I can become a better writer! :D

So click that button down there!

V


End file.
